Breath of An Angel
by Loyal-Ruby
Summary: An Angel can't stand sitting in Heaven anymore, not doing anything to help Earth. She gets her wings clipped and when she lands on Earth she ends up landing in a bad situation and learns disturbing secrets. Baal/OC


Breath of an Angel

The world was in chaos as Baal ruled Hell and Earth, his only aim left being heaven, a task no one has tried to accomplish as of yet.

He sent demon spawn to enslave the human race and do his bidding, creating powerful weapons for his demon army against their will and better judging. Some humans refused to help him and they suffered a painful session of torture, if they still did not subdue, he would kill them or leave them to rot until submission if they were truly important.

No one ever withstood his power or torture, they _always _gave in, whether it took a day or a week, usually ten days on the longest, he would always get what he wanted, regardless of whom he took in. Too bad Deckard Cain was no more, he had a lot of things he wanted to ask the old man and he was curious whether he would've been able to last longer than ten days, or perhaps he would've been so pleased that _someone _was willing to listen to him that he would never have stopped talking, he chuckled at the thought.

As he resigned to his throne room he pondered the domination of Heaven, how powerful could they possibly be? He had two worlds on his side, well, Earth wasn't exactly on his side, but they were under his command, that was close enough for him.

x.X.x

"Eriga, are you sure about your choice?" Asked the Archangel named Hadriel, who once guarded the entrance to Diablo's sanctum, making sure no human tried to enter who did not have the intention to kill Diablo.

"Don't you understand! I'm so sick of living like this, in fear! Hiding from the people we ought to protect, hiding, not willing to answer their pleas and refusing to aid them! Since when did we become cowards? Since when did we refuse to help the people we swore to protect!" She burst out at Hadriel.

"I understand Eriga, but this is difficult times, any exposure on Earth could somehow give him the information to gain access to our world, we cannot allow the only place still in our control to fall." He said and Eriga burst with anger, her wine like wings whipping dangerously behind her.

"The only world that still belongs to us? Can't you see Hadriel!! We're not giving them any reason to believe in us, they call where we previously answered, yet we ignore now!!! How are they to know we still exist, are still trying to fight for their cause, if we even are. I haven't see our Head lift a finger to change the situation, he has done nothing while they plead and their hope fall. I don't blame them for not believing in us anymore, we're invisible, immobile! Uncaring might be a bit brash but I dare say that's the image that's being passed along." She hissed.

"I see your point, but you must understand the need to remain hidden." He said and she couldn't, she couldn't even begin imagining how that was enough reason to refuse to give the people of Earth hope, to give them a reason to stand up to Baal, not live out his dream against their will because they thought they were alone.

g I will not remain here in this...this..._deceit_...to their race." She hissed and Hadriel nodded as he took a few steps closer to her.

"So then your wings will be clipped and you shall live among the mortals they way they are, powerless..." He said softly, his invisible eyes drifted to her. "Eriga... please, do you really want to put yourself in that kind of fear? The only thing we've been experiencing is like second-hand smoke, it's not the real thing. You don't know how they feel, are you really sure you want to know?" He asked and she gave a stiff nod.

g I'd rather fear with them than not be with them in their time of need, I'll make them hope, whether it costs me my life or not. _You _just make sure _he _does something to help them. I'm sick of the Head not acting up to his position, considering this isn't just a job they give out by application." She said angrily and Hadriel nodded.

"Listen... I'm going to do something highly illegal." He said and she looked at him oddly, an Archangel doing something wrong? It was unheard off.

"Yes?" She asked, curious non-the-less.

g Unfortunately I'm going to pretend the Clipper is not here. Thus I will take it into my own hands to clip your wings, but not entirely correct, do you understand?" He asked and she was surprised, he was offering to send her to earth as a mortal with angel powers, this was indeed _highly _illegal. She felt the urge to tell him not to, but both he and she knew she desperately needed any help she could get. The difference between going down to earth as an angel and having your wings clipped were simple. A demon could sense an angels presence and would immediately report it to Baal. While a human with special talents, such as angel powers would be read the same as an normal mortal.

"I-I should refuse, but I cannot... thank you Hadriel." She whispered as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ready then?" She gave a solemn nod and suddenly a powerful feeling washed through her and she spun endlessly down a tunnel, not aware of her surroundings, except the pain coursing through her body.

x.X.x

She hit the ground hard, her wind being knocked out. What was this sensation? Pain perhaps? Never before had she felt pain so immense, was the mortal body so weak? She suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to cry. They were so weak, so fragile, yet they fought more bravely than the Angels of Heaven. She felt pathetic.

Pulling herself upright with effort she looked around herself, she was outside the only free human refuge left, she had been watching them, hoping Baal would wait a while before approaching them. She was thankful Hadriel thought of placing her here instead on some overrun barren land.

She started to run towards the town, surprised at the slowness of the human body. "So fragile..." She whispered as she continued to run, when she reached the town she realized suddenly that no fatigue took place on her. It occurred to her that Hadriel left that to her, so she wouldn't get exhausted from combat or long traveling. This was the one attribute of Angelhood she deemed insignificant, but suddenly it seemed so important, so logical that she was once again overwhelmed with unknown emotions. Tears stung her eyes as wiped them away hastily, entering the town.

When she lay eyes upon the inhabitants she immediately felt their fear, their loss and their hatred of the beings they believed protected them. So Hadriel had left her the ability of empathy as well, it would take her a while to fully understand what he had 'neglected' to remove from her.

As she walked through the town and old man turned to her, she immediately sensed his despair and lingering hope. "Please child..." She cringed at the word, she was possibly a thousand years older than him, but stuck in the body of a mid twenty. "Tell me you still believe in them, in the Divine coming to help us?" He asked as she felt her heart beat fast. What was she to say? Could she reveal her identity to this man? If so, how would she even prove it? She chose logic above impulse and replied coolly.

"I believe they are watching over us even as we speak, they have no fear of acting, but I believe staying hidden is essential to them at the moment." She just spoke what she didn't believe in even one bit, but perhaps it would bring the man some comfort. Was this lying impulse also human or just mandatory in common life?

g I am glad to hear you agree that they did not abandon us..." The man suddenly started crying and Eriga felt clueless as to what action to give, she stepped closer to the man and he spoke suddenly. "I lost my wife and son to the demons, yet I still believe, I beg every night that they'd send someone down to lead us, help us fight against him, against _Baal_." He whimpered and Eriga threw her arms around the old man.

"My dear friend, you are not forgotten, nor is the sacrifice of your family. They will be avenged by the blood of the demon who slaughtered them. Have no fear of Baal, he will not succeed in his rule, powerful angels oversee you everyday, waiting for the right time to act. Not saving your son and wife might've meant that they had bigger plans for their souls and greater revenge for those who killed them. I repeat, do not fear my brother." She whispered in his ears and soothingly as she could.

The man suddenly looked up at her shocked. "You are not of this world, but you are not a Divine either..." He said and Eriga felt the first strike of panic and weakly managed a smile. "Please... come and stay with me, I know you just arrived, finding a haven is difficult is such a place." Eriga felt joy at his offer, something she rarely found in such volumes.

"I will accept gladly." She said, sensing a drastic hope increase in the man's soul, he was happy, eager to fight again. She had managed to convince him all was not lost, his tears were her hope, she could change the tide of battle with words without detection. Why hadn't she done this sooner?

"I do hope you will reveal more to me of your nature." He muttered as he led her to his haven.

x.X.x

Baal rose in his chair as he felt an odd energy signature... An angel? No... it was not an Angel, unless they were mortality wounded, which would not happen in Heaven. The signature was so weak he lost it on occasions, but he tried to decipher the nature.

Suddenly he felt a powerful link to it. He felt an overwhelming sense of determination that he immediately knew was not his own, soon the determination was replaced with relief and joy.

He shrunk back exhausted into his throne, such emotion! Was this merely a vision of an approaching angel meant to bring hope? Or was it something else? He rarely felt more than hatred and glee at murder, but these emotions he felt was strictly human. Was it possible he suddenly got linked to a human? Impossible.

"Not possible, humans are to weak to possess linking abilities..." He murmured as he decided to let the subject go. It was probably just some daydream or emotion flash of his own, he was not connected to a humans emotions.

x.X.x

Eriga arrived at the man's home and he led her inside. "My name is Jasper." He said softly and she saw no reason not to give him her real one, so she did so. "Nice to meet you Eriga, quite a strange name, but very beautiful." He said as he took of his jacket and sat down on the couch in the living room. Eriga followed suit, sitting opposite him.

"What do you think earth's chances are?" He asked her, intrigued by her wisdom and response.

"I can merely say that earth is in great danger, inflicted by a dire poison only provided by the constant presence of evil. People are afraid to hope, afraid to disobey, the world will fall because the people fear to act, fear to call so strongly that they have no choice but to obey, to leave the gap between Heaven and Earth open. To fight alongside you an demolish the spawn that come in their way." She was careful not to use the word 'our', but otherwise the words flowed out of her mouth so naturally it stunned her.

"You truly are a hope bringer..." He whispered and she smiled at him, such an old fragile human, yet so keen to understand. "I wish for you to speak to the town, to bring hope to their lives, will you do so?" He asked she didn't even hesitate as she nodded. "Then I shall arrange it in a few hours time, there is no time to lose in this battle." He said and she gave another nod as she rose.

"I need to observe the town, I will be back in an hour to hear news of the arrangements." She said as she left, she had the ability to read people, so she would be able to tell how much effect her speech would have.

x.X.x

Baal suddenly fell of his throne, a sharp emotion intruding into his body, hope, so much hope. He cringed and quickly visions came with the emotion.

He saw the city of Yura, the only free settlement left, was this where all the hope came from, was it possible they believed so strongly in being saved that it even reached him. He growled as he quickly contacted his squad leader. He would kill their hope quickly enough.

g Yes Milord?" The leader asked and Baal quickly spoke the orders to him, sent a full squad of Venom Demons to Yura, destroy every human insight, **no prisoners, **he wanted them to be killed, he couldn't afford hope. "Yes, they will be at Yura in two hours." He said and Baal smirked in pleasure, so soon? He could barely wait to feel the fear.

x.X.x

Eriga was being led to the platform, she had scanned the emotions, many feared, but a lot still had hope in them, hidden in their core, waiting to be unleashed.

She reached the top, being led by Jasper, who stepped off the stage and gave her, her stage with every citizen of the town in front of her, she felt no one missing, she guessed they didn't have anything else to do anyway.

g People of Yura!" She yelled loudly. "You have been clouded by despair, deprived of hope and robbed of family!" A few people cheered as the words rang true. "But no more! I tell you now that the Divine has not forgotten about you! They _will_ come to free you from this evil. All they need is your cooperation, your _strength _to guide them!" She yelled as she raised her arms, this came more naturally that she suspected.

"I beseech you to embrace the hope you have in your soul, those of you who do not believe there is any hope left, I beg you to reconsider the possibility of a future! THERE WILL NOT BE PAIN ANYMORE!!!" She yelled to the people, she felt their hope rising, their morale growing to staggering heights and it drove her on.

g He will come for us! Soon I suspect, but we will be **ready **to face his army, ready to kill his spawn!! WE ARE NOT WEAK!" A lot of people started cheering, a few remaining solemn. She directed her attention to them. "Those of you who think there is no hope, and yes, I can see and feel who you are, I want you to know that there is. I will provide it." She suddenly felt a sharp pang and saw a vision of a hundred thousand demons marching towards Yura. Feared enveloped her for a second, but she pushed it aside.

"I warn you know, a huge army of Venomous demon spawn are heading this way, they will arrive in about twenty minutes, but I DO NOT FEAR!!! We will cut them down and watch them fall on OUR soil, not our own blood on our own soil!!! THEY ARE MINDLESS BRUTES!!! We are ourselves, common sense, power strong enough to rule a planet!!! C'mon PEOPLE!!!! RAISE YOUR WEAPONS AND PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!" She screamed over the group of people, more cheered, only a few solemn ones remained, but everyone ran to collect weapons.

She feared to tell them how many, considering their population barely reached one thousands, the demons were more by a hundred thousand, but she would prevail.

She suddenly got a spark in her, she quickly yelled to the leaving citizens. "Why would he send so many against such a small force unless he FEARED!!! LET US PROVIDE HIM WITH FEAR AND ANGUISH!!!" She screamed and even the solemn ones starting sprinting, new hope evoked in them.

Eriga headed down the stage stairs towards Jasper, who was looking at her admirably. "Get me a sword please, I require it for the battle coming." She said seriously and Jasper ran off.

She sat by the stage, waiting, being able to sense them coming, they were less than a minute away, there was another unknown emotion in her, impatience... Where was Jasper?

As she stood, hearing the demons now she saw Jasper running to her, holding an ancient sword she immediately recognized. The Sword of Souls... She gaped for a second, it was a human prophecy. With every creature it killed it grew stronger, more powerful against those it slay. She knew the demons were all of the same breed so the sword would grow lethal.

"Where did you get this?" She asked exasperated.

He looked at her amused. "An _very _old family heirloom." He said as he handed it her, she took it and felt the power of the sword surge through her.

"Perfect...." She looked at Jasper. "You are no close-combat warrior, I need you to station the roofs and fire from atop, do not get yourself in danger, if you sense they see you, vanish until needed." She said and he nodded, running off.

She ran out of the town, towards the demons, hundreds of villagers racing after her.

x.X.x

Baal felt the strong surge of hope again, he gasped as the visions came once more, he saw a female with jet black hair reaching till her shoulders, her eyes a violet color that burned with such intensity he knew immediately she was the hope bringer.

He saw his demons approaching and knew the humans stood little chance, but somehow worry still sneaked in under his skin.

x.X.x

Eriga saw them first, running faster, pushing her mortal body to the limit and threw herself into a jump attack, impaling the demon through the throat. The death of the enemy first seemed to inspire the villagers to attack faster.

Eriga swung the sword in all directions, cutting through hundreds of demons in less than a minute the sword grew more powerful with each kill and soon she had the human feeling of being invincible.

She attacked endlessly, watching the villagers die and saving as many as she could, while cutting down their ranks. Yet it seemed endless, how many had she killed, Fifty thousand? Perhaps more, the bodies of demons and humans alike were strewn across the plains.

"KILL THEM!!!" She yelled as she saw some of the villagers fall back of fear, fear of death, something she had yet to experience. She screamed a violent battle cry as she saw them running and knew soon she would be the only one left on the battle field, thousands of demons surrounding her. She attacked so quickly, wanting to slay as many as possible before she was alone.

The numbers of deaths kept rising, she was positive there was less than twenty-thousand demons left. She saw some of them distracted, feasting of the bodies of the fallen humans. She suddenly felt such disgust that she left the unoccupied demons to attack those who were occupied with feasting. At least trying to provide them a decent death.

She slashed and attacked until she knew if she was human her body would've given in. She returned to the free demons and assaulted them bravely until less than a thousand was left.

"NO MORE!!! BAAL YOUR REIGN WILL END!!!" She screamed and in a flash of light slaughtered the last demons, blasting them into oblivion with her sword.

When everything was dead she sank down on the ground, feeling exhausted in many different ways than fatigue. Soon the villagers surrounded her and started to cheer. She felt the hope, the freedom in their souls, yet she knew this was only the beginning of his attack.

She got to her feet, but immediately collapsed again, having the villagers staring cautiously at her as she lay unconscious.

x.X.x

Baal felt the loss and immediately left his throne room to go to the scene of battle, he knew the woman defeated almost all of the demons and it surprised it, humans didn't have that strength, not even those who tried to challenge him.

x.X.x

The villagers were still bending over Eriga when a dark figure appeared out of nowhere, soon taking place, they looked at the man and immediately cowered in fear, running back to the false safely of the town.

Baal walked closer to the woman, examining her, her eyes were closed, her skin pale, her hair still jet black, but marred by battle, standing roughly in all directions. She was absolutely, inhumanely beautiful, beyond comparison, but that is not what bothered him.

She was too powerful, too resilient to be completely human. He picked her up and quickly disappeared. He would examine her at his own leisure.

x.X.x

Eriga slowly opened her eyes, her body feeling sore from all the fighting, she expected to wake up in Jaspers house, but instead she found herself in the confines of a dark room and suddenly a dark laugh brushed over her senses.

"Who are you?" The voice was unnaturally tempting to answer and beautiful, she couldn't see where the voice came from, but she felt repelled to answer.

"Eriga." She said, a short insignificant answer, but a truthful one.

"Why was it that you basically defeated the demon army on your own?" He asked and she looked around for the source of the voice, but found nothing.

gI don't know." She forced herself to lie. She knew why, but this _voice _didn't need to know.

"Why is it that you lie?" He asked and a shiver went up her spine as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she froze, wanting to turn around, but something inflicted such fear on her that she couldn't even blink.

She tried to close her eyes, to resist answering, but she couldn't. "I-I... NO... I won't tell you anything!" She yelled and got the courage she swing around, the face that met her scared her into silence, it was Baal, she was standing in front of the cause of _EVERYTHING_.

"You look surprised." He said and she didn't answer, he didn't take up her silence as defiance. "I had a connection with you since a few hours ago, it seems you are quite the hope bringer out of nowhere." He said, a taint of hatred in his voice.

She was still unable to answer. Staring at him, he looked so mortal, yet he had such evil in his eyes, his voice and his smile. He circled her once before coming to stop in front of her. "Tell me who you are." He whispered in her ear as he circled her again, she shivered and closed her eyes, willing herself to control her fear.

"I told you, my name is Eriga." She said defiantly and this time Baal did not miss it, he growled angrily as he stopped in front of her.

"Is it really necessary for torture? I get so...impatient with that, and the last thing I possibly want to do is kill you through frustration..." He said softly, his voice sounded alluring to her, even if the words were threatening.

She opened her eyes and stared into his golden orbs. "There will be no need for torture." She said, willing herself to be brave in his presence, but she felt so...frightened of him.

He snickered. "Oh, so you are willing to cooperate, do you wish to answer my question then?" He urged and she forced herself to close her eyes again, but snapped them open, realizing he could easily strike her down with her eyes closed.

gI meant you might as well kill me now because I will _never _give you any information." She hissed out and Baal knew she wasn't lying, he still had the link with her, he could feel how strong she felt about it, how insanely frightened she was at the moment, but managed to utter more than a plea, hah! She hasn't even pleaded yet!

"Ah yes, your emotions depict you will never surrender that information, but I beg to differ, I believe it will change, given time and, of course, torture." He snickered and she growled in disgust. She could sense his emotions, it was so _dark, _so _evil_. He wanted nothing but to hear her scream in pain.

"Then get it on with you murderer." She hissed out and he laughed again, enclosing his fingers around her wrist, she cringed at his touch, but did not try to pull away, despite his powerful magical abilities, Baal was also incredibly powerful, able to rip a building down out of anger in a few seconds as she witnessed from Heaven.

"Murderer? I thought people settled for Monster, I can't say I've ever been called a murderer." He seemed smug and Eriga growled.

"I was going for originality." She said angrily and started to drag her off without another word.

x.X.x

Eriga stared in horror as they entered Baal's personal torture chamber, the stench of blood and decay was overwhelming, she flinched as her nose wrinkled. "Oh, my apologies milady, I guess I forgot to clean the place since my last visitor." He said in mockery as a liquid laugh escaped his lips.

She didn't answer as he dragged her towards a chair in the middle of the room, he kicked off a piece of rotten flesh from the chair and Eriga gagged, willing herself to void the smells of the place. He shoved her down on the chair and looked at her.

"Hmm, how to start, how to start?" He muttered to himself as he looked at the assortment of weapons at his disposal, she forced herself not to look at the torture instruments. "Oh perfect, I'll start slow... Don't you woman like to take things 'slow'?" He mocked as he picked up a bloodied scalpel, wiping it clean on his robe.

He walked gracefully towards her as he bended down in front of her. He slowly traced the knife across her arm, she flinched as she felt it cut in, the surgical blade wasn't even blunt after heaven knew knew many victims.

It wasn't a deep cut even, like a paper cut almost, small droplets of blood appeared where the blade had traced. She watched it slip down arm, almost amused, she'd never bled before, the color was scarlet red.

Baal growled to himself. "This is...going to be very time consuming if I take it slowly... do you mind if I skip the 'warm up?'" He asked without caring for the answer, he was applying mock politeness.

She growled. "Go ahead." She hissed and Baal smirked as he quickly swiped the blade across her upper arm, she gasped and struggled for breath as the pain hit her. She forced herself to look at the wound, blood was literally spurting from her arm, the flesh was parted at least an cm and an inch deep, the fat of her body peeled out.

She looked away quickly and Baal laughed. "Lovely isn't it...torturing I mean? Have you even seen the fear of people being tortured? It's absolutely invigorating how they react, how their values change, their desire to secrecy faltering with each spark of pain... You feeling it yet?" He asked and she realized Baal wasn't just power obsessed, he was completely _mental_. There was nothing sane about his words.

"No." She said sternly, how could they have overlooked that fact that he was mentally deranged? It probably didn't matter, it wasn't like they could send a councillor down to 'talk' to him. She sighed and Baal suddenly slashed her five times, twice across her arms and three times across her legs.

This time she couldn't help it as an involuntary scream escaped her mouth, she quickly silenced it and bit on her bottom lip until it bled.

"Oh what a delight! You can actually scream? Perhaps you can even cry for me?" He asked and she hissed.

"Go to hell!" She yelled at him, realizing immediately how ironic that sounded, what she did not expect was his reaction.

He had yanked her up off the chair and pressed her arms tightly, pressing on the wounds, more blood gushed from them, she whimpered at the increased pain. "This is my hell! Every rotten minute of it!" He threw her down on the floor and stalked out, closing the door behind him, she heard the bolts being put in place hastily.

She lay bleeding on the ground, utterly confused. What had provoked that reaction in him? He wasn't even angry a second before she spoke, she had a check on his emotions, he was just happy, endlessly happy at her pain. Why did he snap so quickly when she made that remark?

She dragged herself against to the wall, leaning into it with effort as the pain was searing through her like fire. She now knew he was mental and sensitive. She sighed as she tried to cancel out the pain.

"Oh Hadriel..." She muttered, knowing they couldn't see her here, Hell was guarded from the eyes of the Angels. Suddenly it occurred to her she could possibly try to see what abilities he left her, now that none of the other divine could see...

She lifted her hands and tried to concentrate energy... and failed.

She sighed as she now truly focused on subduing the pain, the divine had the ability to nullify pain if they wished to, in everything, but not in angels, she wondered if it would work.

She concentrated for at least five minutes before realizing it didn't work, Hadriel had left her with few abilities, but she was just grateful he left her with any.

Slowly she curled into a ball, feeling coldness for the first time, her limbs felt stiff as the pain was still irrational, but it was so bad that it made her numb and incredibly sleepy, perhaps death would follow?

She closed her eyes and felt herself drift off to sleep.

x.X.x

She felt herself being nudged against her ribcage, not willing to open her eyes she moaned softly as she tried to push the hand away, she couldn't even speak, her entire body ached whenever she moved she felt fresh blood trickle down the wounds as they scraped open once more.

"Wake up." She recognized the seductive voice at once, but still she couldn't open her eyes, she just wanted to sleep further, why did she need to wake up in any case? So that he could torture her further? She'd rather sleep. He nudged her again and she tried to push him away. "I brought you your meal." He said and she groaned.

Food, why would she need that? She didn't eat... "Go away..." She whispered as she curled up into a ball. It took her a second to realize she was human now and that food was essential to her survival, that and water. She tasted how dry her mouth felt, this was odd, she had never felt thirst before, she wasn't even sure if she was hungry, but she felt the craving for liquid.

She heard Baal growl and stand up, she suddenly grabbed his leg and he stopped dead, looking down at her bemused. "What now?" He demanded and she willed her eyes open as she stared at him, her eyes still violet like he saw on the battle ground, he didn't see the same kind of hope or determination in them. He smiled. He loved watching humans crack under his torture, his rule, it was pleasing, especially those who were like her, fighting with everything they had.

"Water..." She muttered as she forced herself to sit upright, she looked at her arms and legs, they were caked with dry blood and fresh blood streamed down a few as the wounds reopened with each movement.

"Water?" He asked and she stared at him, her body feeling weak. "Oh right...humans and their desire for liquids other than the purest of all." He said and she knew he referred to blood. Baal drank blood as a liquid when he was thirsty, she knew it contained water and thus provided him with that, but she also started to assume that's what led to his insanity being so significant.

He pulled his leg out of her grasp and walked out of the room, she had no idea whether he was going to bring it to her, she stared at the plate of food and felt nauseated at what she saw. The meal consisted of a piece of flesh she couldn't help but recognize as the hand of a human.

She turned away from it, he had to be kidding, did he really expect her feed of humans? She would rather die of starvation. What was the human limit for starvation? Two weeks? She would be dead by then with his torture she hoped.

She closed her eyes as she tried to wet her mouth with her own saliva, but it only dried it out more. She sighed as she felt her lips were cracked. She never realized the human body was so fragile.

x.X.x

Baal was at the only water source in hell, a spring that had somehow managed to survive here, he took a bowl and scooped up some of the water, staring at his reflection in it. He growled as his hands began to shake, some of the water splashing onto the floor and onto his body, leaving trails of dirt down his arms from the caked sand on his body.

He had to refill the bowl again and steadied his shaking as he walked back towards her, his eyes closed as his senses guided him.

x.X.x

Eriga saw him enter with a bowl of water, she felt her throat ache to consume it as he walked towards her. He held it out to her and she took it in her hands carefully. Lifting the bowl to her mouth she drank quickly, some of the water trailing down her mouth and chin.

When she had drank everything she looked at Baal, he looked odd, she tried to decipher his feelings, but couldn't, all she felt was pain and hatred. Why the pain though? She didn't dwell on it long. "Thank you." She said and he growled as he took the bowl from her, staring at her.

"Why are your eyes violet?" He asked her and she looked at him, what would she tell him? She settled on a lie that might sound convincing.

"My eyes got damaged when I was young, I don't know why it changed the iris color." She said and he stared at her.

"What color was it?" He asked and she stared at him confused, he saw her expression and elaborated. "What color was it before that happened?" She was shocked at the personal question, she had never had a different eye color.

"I don't know, it happened when I was two years old, my parents were killed a short time after that. I can't remember." She said in a blatant lie, but it seemed he bought it.

"I see, where were you born?" He asked and she didn't like his personal probing, it was weird of him to do it and she mostly didn't have answers to his questions, not truthful ones.

She was born in Heaven. "I don't know that either..." She whispered, even to him she didn't like to lie, it made her feel bad about herself.

"Why did you come to Yura?" He asked her and she looked at him, she felt sleep overwhelming her once more.

"I-I..." What was the point of lying about that? "I came to bring hope to them." She said and Baal smirked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because they didn't believe in the Divine anymore, they thought they were abandoned by them. I came to make them believe the Angels will come." She said and Baal laughed loudly.

"Really? That the angels will come? What makes you so sure of that? They are terrified of my reign and knows I will find a way to them if they dare open the portal to heaven. Even their head tried to make a truce with me!" Baal laughed and Eriga felt shocked. The Head tried to make a truce?

"Truce? What kind of truce?" She asked, trying to sound offhand about it.

Baal smirked. "I get to keep earth if I promise to stay out of Heaven." He laughed and Eriga felt her blood run cold. "I thought he was joking, why would I, the _winning _party, bargain for something I already had?" He asked with a laugh and then noticed her distraught expression. "Oh what? You thought they cared about your race? Hah, what a shock, they're only interested in maintaining their own holy existence." He said with a snicker and Eriga's eyes were wide with shock and pain.

"B-but surely the other angels weren't aware of this..." She whispered softly and Baal laughed as he shook his head.

"Oh no, they were, or at least one. What was that one called that guarded my brothers sanctum, H something? He came down to discuss it as well." He said and Eriga felt her body going weak and then suddenly anger erupted through her.

He knew! He knew the head wouldn't do anything! EVER!!!! He didn't tell her anything! He just let her go to her death with no hope of help ever coming! He was her friend! She loved him like a brother! "YOU BASTARD!!!!" She suddenly screamed towards the sky, knowing they couldn't hear her, but screaming anyway. "YOU BASTARD HADRIEL!!!!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face, hot angry tears.

Baal stared at her entranced. "Yes, that was his name...but how do you know that?" He asked as he watched her sob, her entire body shaking with anger.

She had never before experienced such hatred in her life, she felt enslaved by her own anger, a throbbing pain in her heart that refused to cease. Her tears were out of sadness, pain and most of all anger. She was used, mislead and thrown aside by her own people.

"I WAS LIED TO!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she shot up, glaring at the roof of the torture chamber, more tears streaming down her face.

This seemed to have given Baal his answer, an inaccurate one though. "Oh yes, you were lied to by your Divine, they're not coming, ever, to set this world free, they'd rather hide." Baal said with a laugh as he watched her shake.

Eriga had never felt such powerful hatred before, never before in her life as an Angel, it was devastating and caused that the tears kept on flowing. "Just kill me." She whispered as she managed to look at Baal. "You have no reason to keep me around." She said angrily and he smirked at her.

"Oh but I do, you still have some things you need to disclose with me." He said with a laugh and she growled, even after their betrayal she would still not betray them. She was stronger than them.

"I will not tell you anything, regardless of how much I've been hurt." She said and Baal knew she wasn't referring to the physical pain he would bestow upon her.

"Do you really think you stand much of a chance against that? You think your mind and body is powerful enough to carry you through?" He asked mockingly and she knew her body wasn't strong enough anymore, but her mind was.

"Yes, I am strong enough." She said and Baal grabbed her by her shoulder, shoving her into the chair again, drawing the blade once more. And once more her screams filled the empty torture chamber.

x.X.x

Baal was walking back to his own bedchamber, he felt tired for the first time in a long time. He was wiping the blood on his cape as he entered his room, he fell down on the bed.

She had been persistent, refusing to even tell him anything that could even be meaningful, she didn't cry and didn't ask him to stop.

"How peculiar." She had lasted two days already, perhaps she would last more than ten.

x.X.x

Eriga dragged herself into the corner again, every part of her upper arm was sliced open, the pain was immense, but she had no choice but to ignore it, only the warm trickle of the blood reminding her of the wounds.

She sighed and closed her eyes, willing sleep to come, perhaps she wouldn't wake up, she had no more reason to live. All her hope was taken away with Baal's truth.

And soon sleep did come.

x.X.x

Baal stepped into the torture chamber, he saw her curled up against the wall. He smirked and placed the food and water next to her. "Soon you will bend dear girl, soon enough." He whispered as he walked out.

He had other matters to attend to, her torture would commence in the evening. Just like always, standing on day three.

***

Ten days later

***

Baal stepped into the chamber, looking at her, she was sitting in the chair already, he felt anger surge in him.

The last seven days she hadn't even spoken to him, regardless of how much pain he inflicted on her, the only sound coming out of her mouth was her screams. She was more resilient that anyone he had ever met before.

"At least I see you feed yourself." He said and she looked up at him, he felt the link again, he felt her rage, then he saw a vision of the food being pushed away, only the water being salvaged. "Well, perhaps not the remains of your precious race. You will die soon if you don't dine of which I give you." He said and knew she had no objection to death, he knew they never did, yet like many before, she didn't seem capable of taking her own life, hoping he would provide it with his own time.

She looked up at him, all her rage suddenly vanishing and he felt sadness, he quickly got another flash, not enough to make out an entire picture, but it seemed to be an angel he saw, he recognized the vine like wings immediately. "I see you've been in contact with the divine." he said and her attention turned to him for a split second, looking for further information regarding his own. "I mean, it is few they show their true forms to, but I see from our link you have witnessed them in their full glory." he said with a sneer and she looked down again.

Baal stood there, staring at her for at least five minutes, hoping she would talk, hoping she would give in, but it never happened, she never seemed to understand that he wasn't going to kill her until his patience got the better of him or she told him everything he needed to know. He wasn't sure what he needed to know, but he was sure it was important to him. Or else she would've been dead a long time ago, quite a few days ago actually.

"I will bring you your food in a while, then prepare yourself, you might want to stay in that chair a bit longer. Being gentle with you has grown old." He muttered, searching their link for anything sign that she was failing in her determination to stay quiet. But he sensed nothing but despair and willingness to die, regardless of how, as long as it did not include taking her own life.

Despite the fact that she kept quiet, he hoped the link between them would somehow make it possible to gather the information even if she did decide to stay quiet.

The problem with the link sometimes was that when her emotions got too much he would feel it to, whether it was physical or emotional.

***

It was evening already and Baal was heading towards her, he had delivered her food and water, knowing she wouldn't eat the thought, but just tempting her with the thought of hunger as much as he could, any torture was good torture.

He walked into the room and saw the food was untouched but the water was gone. She was still or again sitting in the chair, willing the torture to come. He took a few steps closer to her and inspected her, she seemed to be asleep, but her eyes was open, but it didn't seem like she was aware of his presence.

"Can you hear me?" he asked and she didn't look at him as she continued to stare at the ground, as if she was transfixed. Suddenly he felt something in her, a powerful emotion he distinguished as hatred. As soon as the emotion flooded him, visions did as well.

He saw a grand palace, like none he's seen before, standing on both sides of the palace were two angels, dressed in radiant armor and someone walking up the steps, he couldn't see who as it was first person, as if he was the person walking up the stairs, he supposed it was her in the vision. But why would she be there. Surely this which he was seeing was no other than heaven?

He saw Hadriel walk down to her and stop in front of her. "Eriga, are you sure about your choice?" He asked her as they walked down the steps again, passing the two guarding angels. Baal watched intently as he heard the real Eriga sob in the background. He saw her look at Hadriel, the angels face not visible under his cloak.

"Don't you understand! I'm so sick of living like this, in fear! Hiding from the people we ought to protect, hiding, not willing to answer their pleas and refusing to aid them! Since when did we become cowards? Since when did we refuse to help the people we swore to protect!" He heard Eriga's voice echo off the vision and suddenly he was yanked out of it by Eriga herself. She was holding onto his cape. "Stop, please stop invading my mind, my thoughts are mine, my memories are my own to despise and cherish. Grant me my comforting thoughts before I die, please." She begged him and he stared at her stunned.

He tried to decipher the information he saw in the vision into an logical explanation, but all he got to was the fact that Eriga was an angel, or an fallen angel. The memories were so vivid, it was impossible to deny. "You were one of the divine?" He asked and she stared at him in disbelief, like she was angry that he knew this information, as if it was sacred to her, but she didn't deny it. "Then YOU can tell me how to get into that damned place that forsake you." He said harshly, suddenly shaking her shoulders.

She pulled away from him with a weak effort, which he allowed. "Never, never will I allow the last free race, regardless of how cowardly or cruel, fall into your claws." She hissed out as she sank down on the chair again, staring at him, her eyes begging for death.

He turned angry, she _was _the answer to his problem, she had the information to assist him in his last victory, the only thing standing between him and ruling _everything_. And she was _denying_ him his right? "Who are you to refuse me?!" He yelled at her and she didn't answer him, he back handed her so hard she ended up toppling off the chair, not bothering to lift herself up again.

Pain invaded Baal's mind, so much of it, it burned his heart and head, he clutched his temple, trying to numb the pain with the force of his fingers. It wasn't the physical pain because he pushed her off the chair. It was emotional, tearing at his insides like a rabid animal. Trying to consume all of him.

He growled as he threw the chair over and screamed in his pain. Eriga got up without him even noticing, but immediately he felt panic, it became his own in a second.

He saw how the angels were plotting, using the 'innocent' looking girl as a decoy to divert his attention from the world as he tried to lure information out of her. Watching as they burst into his palace, the gateway to heaven closed, all his demons dead. All of them, hundreds of angels storming into this very torture chamber and Eriga merging with their ranks, a sneer on her face as they made him draw his last breath. Watching his empire crumble, seeing the people rejoice at his third and final death.

He shook his head. "No, it's not true, it won't happen, let it go away, let it go away!" He muttered as he threw over the table with the murder weapons, it clattered onto the ground. "No! NO! **NO!!**" he yelled loudly and all of the sudden he felt a hand on his shoulder, he didn't bother paying attention to its source as he was too caught up in his own turmoil.

"Calm down... calm down..." She whispered softly to him and he still felt the panic, but it was like it was numbing. "My pain is not your fault completely, nor my panic, but there is no reason why you should feel what I feel. Calm down..." She whispered and he took a few deep breathes, calming himself down as much as possible. The fear still lingering in the back of his head, ready to break free at the smallest indifference.

"This is what you feel?" He finally muttered and she didn't answer. "Why couldn't I feel it before, these emotions couldn't just arise like that out of nowhere." He said and she sighed.

"I was able to keep you at bay, out of my memories and emotions as long as I was healthy when I tried, the lack of food I consume has resulted it this shared bond strengthening." She said and he looked at her for a few seconds before answering.

"Why did you clip your wings?" He asked her, an honest question she immediately sensed as she read his emotions. He was more surprised by the pain she felt on a daily basis and panic that he was at the fact of her being an angel at the time being.

"I-I... wanted to help stop you." She said and he snorted, his old posture coming back.

"Stop me from handing the world back to your cowardly race?" He muttered and she didn't answer him immediately, she seemed to consider his answer earnestly.

"I must admit, that is what is adding to my horror. I never expected the head to do that. To turn his back on the people we were_**designed **_to protect. But my choice up there was to come down and bring home to the people of earth while I waited for the reinforcements to come from heaven. Which I'm realizing will never come. It was a mistake to trust even the angels." She said and he looked at for a few seconds.

"You would've preferred to stay in heaven?" He asked and she didn't expect that question.

"Well... I don't know... I don't know if I would've been able to stand living with them if they did nothing, but taking into account I wouldn't have known until it was too late, until you've murdered everyone. I guess the answer is no. I'd rather fear with the people than let them fear on their own." She said and he shrugged.

"Regardless, I will find out how to get into heaven." He said and she let out a short laugh.

"You really think I can just 'tell' you know to do it?" She asked and he gave a stiff nod. "If it was that easy don't you think Izual would've been all too happy to disclose that information with your brother Diablo?" She asked and Baal had never thought of that. It seemed ridiculous that Izual wouldn't tell Diablo. He hated Heaven as well.

"Interesting, then how?" He asked and she looked at.

"There is no other way than... than..." She shook her head, stopping herself from speaking. "I really didn't think you didn't know this much..." She said as she continued to shake her head, willing herself to shut up.

"Then what?" He asked.

"There is the information then there is the cause. The cause can happen, but without the information it is useless and vice versa. One needs the other. Ring any bell to any information you have received in the last two thousand years?" She asked and he was in no mood for a riddle, but he racked his brain non-the-less.

"No." He hissed after a few minutes and she laughed loudly.

"And they feared you knew this, they feared you knew already. I'm not surprised Izual never told Diablo, he was still a full-bred angel." She said and Baal got furious at her useless information.

"Oh will you just STOP yapping and tell me what the information is since I was supposed to know it anyway!!" He yelled and she looked at him.

"Perhaps I could, what does it matter. They will never set foot on this planet again as long as you rule. Bloody cowards." She said and waited patiently for her to continue. "You know the portals you can open by using archways and human remains?" She asked and he gave a nod. "As you probably know an angel can transport no one when he goes to heaven, so there is no hope of clutching onto them as they disappear." She said.

"Go on." He muttered.

"If you decorate the demonic archway with all the liquid blood of an angel and you use it, you will be transported to the gates of heaven." She said and suddenly Baal's emotions were flying wild, he was enraged one second, then surprised the next, his mouth was hanging open.

"You mean... Izual... we could've used him then to get into heaven, all we had to do is kill him!" He yelled and she looked at him.

"Why do you think he never told you? He knew you wouldn't spare him if you knew that. He was just a pawn after all." She said and he looked at her.

"Your blood... what about your blood?" He asked and she laughed suddenly.

"My blood? Do I look like an angel to you? I'm human now. My true body remains in heaven for the next occupant. It's up there, an empty container, you saw my blood runs red and I'm sure you've seen the purple blood of the angels." She said and he growled.

"You are useless now." He said, he felt he had gotten all the information out of her that he needed. She smiled at him idly.

"Then kill me, it is what I want." She said and he glared at her, walking to the fallen table, picking up a small blade next to the leg of the table. Gliding over to her gracefully in his own fashion. She continued to smile at him, her eyes still a liquid violet. Swirling in her orbs.

"Goodbye then." He said and swung the knife across her throat. He watched her topple backwards, hitting the chair over and falling down on the ground. Blood pooling from her body as she lay still, no more life in her. He usually made the deaths slow and painful, but he didn't feel the urge with her. He didn't think any pain he inflicted on her could even come close to that which she had within her. So why even try? He had the information.

He slid towards her body, picking it up, his demons would enjoy the feast, but he would not stay to watch as usual.

***

"What's going on with her body?" She heard someone ask, her eyes unable to open.

"I don't know... you think she died and was the only new one?" Another voice spoke and she recognized it immediately. It was Hadriel. Immediately her eyes fluttered open as she jumped off the stone bed she was lying on.

She felt her wings whipping around her in her all too familiar body.

"Eriga!" Hadriel yelled as he ran towards her. When he came close enough she smacked him through his face so hard that he fell against a pillar, making it crash to the ground.

It took him only a second to get back up to his feet, looking at her stunned. "You bastard!" She suddenly yelled at him, walking towards him swiftly, her vines snapped shut around his neck as she lifted him into the air. "You never planned to come, I know of your agreement with him!" She yelled as she yanked him around violently in the air. The onlookers quickly vanished, they had no need to interfere. It was not their tiff.

"Eriga... we had no choice!" He yelled at her as his hands gripped her vines, she ignored the pain, it was nothing to the pain of betrayal.

"No choice!!!? HA! You were cowards! ALL OF YOU!!!" She threw him into another pillar and cornered him soon after.

"I WAS TORTURED!!! Hoping all the time you would see it as an opportunity to reunite the forces of earth with your own! Instead you were sitting here, doing NOTHING!" She screamed and Hadriel had nothing to say.

"I WILL go down and fight him, alone if I must and I BE damned if he gets my blood, you deserve what ever you get!" She yelled as she disappeared. Leaving Hadriel with bad news and panic to deliver to the head.

***

Eriga landed with a loud crack just outside of the city she came to first, to the place she fell asleep on the battleground. She saw the sword still lying there, she picked it up and looked towards the town. Walking towards it. She saw people gathering quickly, all of them looked stunned at seeing an angel. She knew they wouldn't recognize her. She did not look the same as she did as a human. The only resemblance would be her eyes and she knew no one would put the two together.

As an angel she earned the title 'divine'. Sleek black hair running until her waist, her body a pale olive color and her physique unrivalled. She was dressed in white gold armor, rimmed with gold, tightly fitted to her shape. Her wings shining a golden blue as it stretched meters out behind her.

She walked to in front of them, staring at all of them, their faces not betraying their hope at Baal's defeat. "I come bearing bad news." She said and the people didn't seem affected by the news, how could anything be bad if it was said by an angel, their only hope?

"The other angels are refusing to come and join your fight, they are cowards who fear Baal and yes, he deserves the fear, but he is not unbeatable." She said and all the people seemed to be in despair suddenly, how could they stand a chance if the angels were running?

"All I can say is that I will try, I will possibly die. But I shall give it all that I've got. For the last few days you might have left I beg to make the most of it, don't sit and pout or hate. Love, love everyone you can. Try to enjoy it, don't die in misery. If you must pretend it's going to be a natural cause. There is nothing we can do but be with each other and give comfort." She said and didn't wait for their screams of anger at her. She disappeared immediately.

***

When she opened her eyes again she was outside of Hell. All the demons on patrol turned in shock, staring at her for a minute, none of them daring to attack an angel. She could cut them all down without even trying. She knew they were alerting Baal of her presence and he was probably skipping down his castle with joy at the information.

As she suspected he arrived a few minutes later, what she didn't suspect was that he would be carrying her human body in his arms. He walked to in front of him. She stared down at her dead human self, it felt strange, she had been in that body for only half a month, but she felt sad at seeing it.

The demons seemed to show joy at the dead body and she suddenly realized what it was for. She had possibly only been away from earth for two hours maximum since she died. He was obviously bringing her body for the demons to feast on. She felt disgust.

"One favor... do not feed that body to the demons while I am present or I will kill them." She said and Baal didn't smile or show emotion, he glared at her like she was filthiest thing on the planet.

"That was not my plan." He said and she was surprised.

"Then why bring the body to the feasting ground of your demon spawn?" She asked and he looked at her a while longer.

"I brought it as a memory to your vile race." He said and suddenly shock ran through her, a memory? Why a memory? For what reason.

"For what reason?" She asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"What reason? Don't you hold a petition anymore for who's wings gets clipped? Pour over the pictures of possible human bodies to occupy, what will look _best _in the economy?" He asked harshly and she was speechless, so he continued.

"This woman..." He said pointing to her dead body, she now saw a rag was tied around the slit throat, as if hiding it. "...sacrificed her life to defend your secret, almost to the very end." He hissed out and Eriga felt surprised at his words, but spoke coolly.

"Then why is she dead?" Baal seemed to go white, was he not expecting that question, would it daunt his anger if he admitted to killing her? "She obviously did not slit her own throat, suicide is against conduct, nor did the demons for they do not believe in such etiquette or merciful deaths." She realized for the first time that his murder of her was merciful and she almost said thanks aloud.

"Yes, I killed her."

"Then why are you defending her?"

Baal went white again, but answered shortly after. "That is a good question. Perhaps I'm trying to defend myself." She didn't understand and he responded to the confused look on her face. "I am not nearly as bad as your race. I never fled from a fight because I knew I would lose." He said and she responded coolly now.

"In what lifetime did you ever lose a fight?" She asked and he glared at her angrily.

"You think I chained myself up by choice in Tal Rasha's tomb?" He asked and she realized he had actually lost a fight before, she wasn't too clued in of that time, she was only a few hundred years old after all.

"Explain." Was all she said.

"Back then, two thousand years ago, I fought your race and her race." He said looking down at the body. "I fought to avenge my one brothers death in Tristam, I fought to avenge the death of my mother by the hands of the humans." He saw the stunned look on her face.

"Yes, I fought for _another_, I fought to protect what was taken from me, regardless of why. Like a mother will defend a child from an wild animal, even if that child taunted the wild animal and hurt it. She would still defend her spawn." He said and Eriga didn't understand why he was saying all of this.

"I did all of that, I was a MAN, my father was a human! I am still a man, I look just like any other mortal, only my innards change. I have the emotions of a man, the insanity, the compassion for a worthy cause and the desire for revenge and vengeance." She knew he was right about that, he was more man than demon, but his nature was demonic and his powers.

"Your race cornered me just inside of the Tomb where that filthy traitor lay waiting, I had no idea it was a trap and you can imagine I HAD no army that time. I was a man alone fighting for a cause I deemed right and still do." He growled.

"The traitor in that tomb was Tal Rasha, the traitor in that tomb was my father!" He ripped off the top of his cloak, leaving his chest revealed, she saw the hole where his heart was supposed to lay. Instead a deep gaping hole was left, hanging from his neck was the soulstone they had failed to acquire over many years.

"Tal Rasha was your father?" She asked, but would Tal Rasha mate with a demon woman?

"Yes, my mother was a demonic rogue, she fell in love with my father when he was still into necromancy, at that time she already had a son. She had Mephisto, only two years old, his father was a pure bled demon, that is why he did not possess a human form like Diablo and I do. Tal Rasha found my mother exotic and human like and he didn't have much compassion for human females at the time. He never loved her. Though I was soon born after their courtship and a year after that Diablo came into existence." She saw a drop of liquid escaping Baal's eyes, it was blood. He was crying, regardless of the substance or color, it was a tear.

"He returned to the human world after realizing that necromancy was a dying practice and that the angels would be more strict on it and wipe it out, regardless of excuses. He promised my mother he would return and then fled as far as he could, so she couldn't follow him, so he couldn't be tied to _that _'sick' part of his life." Baal took a few deep breathes as blood streamed freely from his eyes, running down his lips.

"He stayed hidden for 20 years until he heard the rumors... the prime evils, calling themselves Mephisto, Baal and Diablo. The three brothers of doom, the most powerful demons to ever come into existence. Instead of feeling elation at his sons stance he saw an golden opportunity!" Baal yelled in disgust, his arms shaking.

"The first thing he did? Can you guess? He went to find my mother, she was still besotted with him, the three of us didn't recognize him, we didn't even _like _him. My mother explained to us that he was my and Diablo's father. She took him back with open arms, ate up his excuses of imprisonment and said they would soon come for all of us. She believed him, she feared for us and agreed to his plan.

We were still young and the love for our mother was strong within us, we agreed to follow, he said there were places were we would be safe. The first place he led us to was the to the Eastern Temple City of Travincal - the Capital of Kurast if you like. He led us deep into the bowls of the temple, on the third level, there were angels waiting. My father showed fake surprise and yelled at us to run, but before we could do anything they had Mephisto in their clutches, he was yelling as they bound him. My mother grabbed us all and used magic to teleport us away.

When we reached the capital of Tristam I realized Mephisto was not with us, he was bound to the temple until we could free him sometime.

My father looked at my mother and saw her pain, saw her pain and refused to even care. That same night the angels came to Tristam, he slaughtered my mother outside in the courtyard, in front of the angels. He had told them of his plans, and kept them up to date with a link that I have recently experienced. Feeding images to them of his location or his intended location.

I remember my younger brother taking his demonic form for the first time, the Diablo **you **seem to know best. He went ballistic and tore everything asunder, he killed an angel before they finally tore his sole from him. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I escaped, shielding myself as much as I could from humans, from detection.

I ran and ran and ran until my anger and hatred made me stop. I was disgusted that that _**thing **_was my father. Yes, you might find it odd that I deemed a human a 'thing', considering I'm the monster in this tale.

I spent two years searching all over earth for clues, eventually I picked up a hint that Tal Rasha was mining in a Tomb just outside of Lut Gholeim. The angels protection apparently gone after they thought I was gone for good or for the while. What was the power of one prime evil in any case compared to an army of humans and legion of angels? I thought the mining was just a cover for his necromancy.

It took me a year to get there on foot, I was exhausted and starving but determination kept me going, my fuel was my rage and lust for revenge, vengeance for my family.

When I reached the tomb I felt such joy at his coming death that I rushed into it without thought. It took me all of five seconds to realize it was a staged trap. They bound me and tried to execute me. The pain of their swords and words were nothing compared to the pain of knowing it was over, knowing I lost in my cause.

Weeks went by that they tried to kill me, I was bound and harmless to them. They sneered at my weakness and I _hated _them for it. Every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week I wished I would die. Wished they would find a way to kill me. Death never came, the pain was bad, but not unbearable.

Later on they started to speculate, my father with them, talking about ways to kill me when he finally revealed that he was a necromancer from childhood. His fear of my escape was worse than his fear of the angels.

At first I thought they were going to kill him, but he ensured them it was a dropped practice. He never seemed to share I was his son, nor my mother his _whore_. And why would I want to mention my human related weakness to them?

He knew if he found a way to kill me or bind me forever he would be given a spot in history, his twenty seconds of fame. The angels humored him and listened, but as he started to speak I realized the potency of his truth and the angels realized they had a solution.

They forged a stone out of my blood and his blood combined, both of our souls put into the stone. He called it the 'soulstone' as you know it today. His theory suggested that only a brethren of myself would be able to release me from the stone. Which at the time I thought was only him. I felt such dread, fear and pain at the thought of living with my memories forever and never being able to escape it, even to death.

They chained me, still binded, to a pillar in the bottom of the tomb, surrounded by lava dramatically enough. Thats when your personal god arrived and shoved the stone into my chest so hard that the flesh and organs parted to make way. Tyrael then turned on Tal Rasha and killed him, I wouldn't call it murder as the bastard deserved it.

I understood why he was dispatched, his theory was powerful and wise and such a necromancer could prove harmful to your 'society' of holy patrons.

They observed me closely, removing their binds from my body, but to their glee I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I was chained in silence and solitude, chained to my own painful memories.

Of course they couldn't be too careful, so they set Tyrael as my watch dog, all of my fathers memories became mine as his blood in the stone mingled with mine, I saw the entire puzzle, the entire plot. And I hated him, I hated Tyrael for taking the pleasure of dispatching him from me.

In time I learned both my brothers were still alive, both entombed in their own way. It gave me new power, a false hope, because shortly after that I found out my brother was killed by a warrior, more powerful than the angels and he had managed to kill the 'beast' of a brother I had. The angels rejoiced and was planning to set him up against Mephisto and myself when he vanished.

Two hundred years later a man came into my tomb, followed by a frail human man. I recognized my brother immediately in the man. I then understood. The warrior who had defeated my brother, only defeated his body. My brothers soul escaped into the warriors body and lay dormant until the time presented itself.

He came to free me, but instead Marius, the frail man pulled the stone from my chest while Tyrael fought Diablo. The shock on the angels face when I was free still makes me laugh.

What I did not understand was why Marius could free me when it was said only a family member could? I found out later Diablo had injected the man with his own blood, putting our lines demonic blood in his veins. He said Marius had started to have strange dreams after that, about me in my tomb.

Regardless, I was free and Marius fled, running like all humans do at some time in their lives. Diablo was recaptured by Tyrael, but I managed to harm him enough to escape. I was weaker than I still like to admit.

After that my revenge began, _that _is why I'm here, _that _is why your angels are cowering. They fear because they know I know what they did and what I want them to pay for. These humans were never my true interest, it was a taunt to get them out in the open and it seemed to work, because here you are!" He hissed out angrily and Eriga was speechless at his story. He was crying and she felt the despair roll of him in waves.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Her mouth feeling dry, reminding her of human thirst, but it was not thirst. His story... his life... a tear started to slip from her eyes as she looked at the ground, refusing to look at him.

"Why have you come here, you know very well I can dispatch of you and use your blood for my revenge, why did you come here to die?" He asked her and she looked at him, his tears still didn't stop. She looked at her dead body in his hands.

"Why was she... relevant to your story...?" She asked and Baal looked down at the human Eriga and spoke softly.

"Her pain was like mine, betrayal, knowing you failed, knowing nothing can be done, but still willing to fight and begging death to come. The saddest part was that her own race left her for death. After I killed her it was my plan to feed her to my demons, a standard procedure for dispatching of bodies. But I couldn't... I shared a link with her I couldn't explain until now. Emotions so closely matched is the only thing that could result in a mental bond like that." He said softly as he took a step towards Eriga, holding out the dead human body towards her.

"You take her back from whence you came and give her a proper burial, let at least one part of her be at peace with her death. I would bury her myself but my demons are grave robbers." He said and she stared at him, not taking the body from him.

"What, can you not even grant her that? Can you not even grant someone willing to fight to the death for that which she cared a proper departure?!" He yelled, his eyes glowering red suddenly. His demons started to groan and roar in the background, sensing a fight coming.

Eriga immediately shook her no. "No...no, there is no reason to bury the body. It is an empty shell now." She said and Baal twitched at the words, but kept silent. "A burial would bring no peace." She said and Baal snapped suddenly.

"Then why do you ask me not to feed her to the demons around me if it's an empty shell! What does it matter to throw away an empty nutshell if the nut has been eaten or taken out!?" He yelled and she suddenly took the corpse from him.

Baal stared into her eyes for the first time since he met her, his faltered back to a dark gold suddenly and he stared transfixed at her.

"You have the same eyes." He said softly and she looked at him stunned, trying not to show it, but he spoke quickly... "No...no... you didn't go back, you couldn't have, why would you..." He fell silent and Eriga saw disbelief in his eyes and she felt the urge to speak.

"I didn't choose it, I awoke back in my body. No one else with a purer soul died in the time I was here to occupy my body. Angels don't recognize each other by looks, but by souls. That is why most of us wear hoods over our heads, there is no reason to share our appearance." She said as she gently put her dead body down on the ground, immediately the demons attacked it and she didn't want to look, refusing. "The number of Angels never increase, the empty shells lay behind in a special room until occupied again. Thousands of angels have probably passed through this body." She said and Baal wasn't paying attention to the demons gorging.

He stared at her and spoke slowly. "Then why did you come back here, why did you come back here if you gave me the secret to killing all in heaven?" He asked and she looked down sadly.

"In truth? I came to try and kill you. As soon as I arrived back in heaven I left it. I was still fighting for the humans, whether it was alone or not. And if I died I don't care whether you used my blood in order to go to heaven and kill them. Especially after your story." She said and Baal stared at her.

"I don't share a bond with you anymore..." He whispered and she gave a weak smile as she she waved her hand down her body. Immediately Baal felt the bond again, just as strong as usual. "You can mask it?" He asked and she gave another weak smile.

"Yes... like I did when you held me captive. I just need to be healthy." She said and he nodded at her for a few minutes before he spoke.

"So fight me, you came for that reason after all." He said and she looked at him for a short while before responding.

"I don't feel the need anymore, or the point." She said and Baal took a step towards her, she recognized it as aggressive, but didn't move or respond.

"Will you just stand there and let me kill you?" He asked and she gave a nod as she closed her eyes, folding her arms across her chest and breathed in heavily. "Why?" He asked as he was almost in her face, half a head taller than her.

"Why not? Whats the point of going on? I am still wishing for death, regardless of how free I am I will always be caught in my mind by their betrayal and your story." She said and he didn't respond.

He retreated from her. Scanning her. "My story?"

"Yes, I see a different side to you, perhaps not a side an angel should see of a demon, but I see it non-the-less. You are hellbent on revenge, but I am calling it justice." She said and he gasped.

"You choose my side instead of theirs?" He asked and she gave a nod.

"I would also rather spend eternity in your clutches than under the rule of them for another week. I have no reason to even be an angel with my choices." She said angrily and he looked at her oddly, like she was speaking a language he did not understand.

"So you came here so that I could kill you, in short?" He asked and she didn't reply as he stared at her. "He turned and walked towards his castle. "Come with me." Was all he said and she followed. Fearless. The worse that could happen was that she died. Something that had more meaning than life to her.

x.X.x

Baal reached his throne room and she was surprised to see it was actually lavishly decorated... _humanly _decorated actually.

"You sleep?" She asked, no mock in her tone, curiosity alone. He turned to her, the door shut closed behind her. Telepathy no doubt.

"I have a human half, do not forget that. Yes, I do require rest. It is not a necessity, but I grow weary and hostile if I go without it for too long." He said and she nodded. He turned his full attention to her.

"You will wait patiently as I construct the archway for the portal, there is none standing anymore. I would need to create one, can you even do that?" He asked and she took a deep breath and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"No! You'd have to kill humans to get your bones! No!" She shrieked in horror and he rubbed his temples, feeling a headache come on.

"There are enough bones scattered around my courtyard to built ten portals." He said and she sighed in relief, the past was the past, she could not prevent those deaths. But she was not willing to petition for more.

"I repeat the question." He said.

"Yes... yes, I will wait, patiently, for you to construct your archway." She said and he started circling her. Watching her every movement, examining every part of her.

"Why do you not wear a hood like the other angels?" He asked and she found the question strange and out of place in their conversation.

"I... I see this as my soul, my body and thus I will keep it revealed. When I visited mortals they recognized me, not by my face or by my armor, but by my face. It brought them to be more trusting." She said and he gave a nod.

"Show me everything." He said and she looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Show me everything, open the link, let me devour all of your memories." He said and she seemed shocked by his needed but sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead." She said and Baal felt the link opening, immediately he was plunged into memories.

From her newborn soul entering the angels body, to herself removing the hood and standing fearless among the other angels, knew to the divine or not. She felt at place.

Years went by with the same attitude, she was the most active in the human world, next to Tyrael of course. She brought hope to thousands of people throughout her live. He calculated she was about 700 years old and gracefully oblivious to the fact that Baal even existed. She knew three evils were captured and that was it.

At her live of 650 years he heard it was when he escaped. She was informed drastically and dramatically of his existence and explained that he would kill all and tear the world asunder. He supposed his battle actions gave him that impression.

He saw her at first helping the humans, recruiting the humans, leading them to safety, and crying when they were murdered by demons. Slaughtering the demons whenever she could.

Then she was pulled back to heaven by strict orders less than two years ago. He saw her watch, dying to go down, dying to help the last living human settlement.

Then her fight with Hadriel less than 2 weeks ago, demanding that he clip her wings and saying she hated not to interfere, asking why it was impossible for them to help and then telling Hadriel he had to make sure the angels did something.

He saw everything then while she was human, the pain, the fear, the hope, the devastation at realizing the angels would not come and her desire to die.

Then when she did die, being brought back to heaven. He saw how she yanked Hadriel around like a rag doll and screaming at him in her anger. Then going down to earth, speaking to the surviving people. Telling them to enjoy their last days, to not fear, to be happy and be with each other.

What he didn't expect to feel was her remorse, belief and pain for his story. Her vision had blurred over as tears escaped her eyes. He saw how he looked. The blood was still smeared across his face he guessed.

How her choice from fighting him turned to wanting to help him get revenge.

He was snapped back to reality, wiping the blood from his face, leaving dark smears on his sleeves. She took a step towards him.

"Allow me..." She whispered softly as she suddenly took his hands in her own. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but held still. Ready to strike her down at the smallest sign of malice. But instead he felt a warm glow come across his skin and circle around his body and he saw the dirt particles and old scars disappearing from his body, all except the hole in his chest. But the strangest part was that he felt calm, relaxed, as if nothing was wrong or would be anytime soon.

She let go of his hands gently and looked at him, her eyes suddenly clouded over and turned a dark red color. Baal felt shock surge through him as she toppled backwards, hitting a nearby pillar and passing out.

He ran to her and saw blood gushing from her mouth in violent amounts. Liquid purple. "Eriga... what's happening!?" He yelled and she couldn't answer as her eyes rolled backwards in their sockets. Her blood started to stream from her eyes and wounds opened up on her skin, more blood escaped.

A demon guard barged into the room at the distress and Baal turned to him. "Get the surgeon NOW!" He yelled and the demon bolted out of the room. Baal picked her up quickly and placed her down on a wooden platform. He examined her as she writhed, unable to respond and he couldn't get the link working either.

The surgeon ran into a room soon after. He was a demon doctor Baal used to cure his hurt or dying demons. An angel was an abomination of nature, so the same rules should apply. He ran to Baal, looking at the angel in distress, not understanding why he was summoned.

"Explain this." He said pointing the Eriga and the doctor didn't ask why, he walked over to Eriga and examined her.

"How did this happen?"

"She touched me, removing stains and blood and scars from my body, then this suddenly happened." He said and the surgeon gasped.

"You felt strangely at ease after this 'transaction'?" He asked and Baal nodded.

"Why do you call it an transaction?"

"She took her purity and poured it into you, healing you and soothing you. They do it very often with distressed or injured mortals. Taking the injuries and pain onto themselves. Angels are taught to the extreme measure to deal with emotions and pain of others.

She probably didn't realize what it takes to even put a dent in you Milord, like many before, she underestimated your power." He said and Baal stared at her flabbergasted.

"She's experiencing every wound she took from you, every emotion she soothed from your system." He saw Baals expression. "She won't die from it. The wounds will last for as long as you endured them. The emotions will fade first. But now would be a perfect time to kill her Milord." He said and Baal snapped at him.

"Thank you, you are dismissed, leave NOW!" He yelled and the surgeon scattered out of the room, he had no business asking questions that did not concern him or his practice.

When he was gone and the door was closed securely he looked at her, seeing the pain in her body, seeing the wounds opening up where he previously remembered having one. "Stupid girl." He muttered as he started to remove her armor, he needed to see whether she obtained his most critical wound, even if it didn't leave his body, it could've infected hers.

He took off her chest plate and greaves. He rolled his eyes, even her underwear was golden and white. "Color matching idiot." He said as he looked at her chest and stomach. Her chest had scars on, but not his most fatal one. Her stomach had blood pouring out of it like a river and her legs had cuts decorating it.

He went to his bed and took the cover, draping it over her body as she continued to squirm in pain. He knew no wound he received lasted more than 5 hours due to his rapid healing. He would wait it out.

x.X.x

Baal ended up falling asleep on a chair next to her, for the first time in decades he didn't have a single nightmare about his imprisonment or torture. For once he slept peacefully, no screams filling the air and distressing his trigger-happy guards.

He woke up, feeling more rested out than he had ever before and looked at her. He saw her eyes was closed and her blood had dried on her skin and was busy flaking off. He immediately grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse, he felt it and with his action she suddenly jumped up against the wall.

Her eyes were still blood red in the irises, not her usual violet eyes. She looked at him in panic and her fists were balled up against her sides.

"Eriga..." He said calmly, seeing her panic he could almost recognize as his own. She didn't even seem to care that he had stripped her of all but her underwear. She looked at him and her eyes flashed purple for a second.

"All-all the pain..." She whispered as she got off the wooden platform and walked to in front of him, he was standing already. "So much pain...so much distraught... hatred... you endured... everything... more pain than any human I have ever healed, ever soothed..." She whispered and suddenly her arms were around him.

Baals mind screamed attack, but when he felt her tears he knew it was just an embrace, she was hugging him for some odd reason. "How did you handle it... in solitude, for an century even... that..." Her eyes turned completely purple again, losing his touch. She suddenly grabbed her sword from the floor and Baal immediately prepared himself from an assault, tightening his muscles ten-fold. "...kill me, take my blood, avenge your cause." She said as held the sword out to him, he still stood tensed. Staring at her in disbelief.


End file.
